Cheating Hearts
by angelsinstead
Summary: Sam is torn between her love for Jason Morgan and his twin brother Drew. Someone from her past shows up to take her away from it all and help heal her tormented heart.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

 **Sadness and confusion had lead Sam to the docks on the edge of Port Charles. As she stared out at the water, tears rushed unchecked down her cheeks. She was thinking about that kiss she had shared with Jason and the pain in Drew's eyes when she had told him she didn't want to rush into marrying him, not yet. She needed time. Her children were with her little sister, Molly, safe and happy, but Sam was not. Sam had no idea how she was going to get passed all the barriers and have any sort of happiness in her life. It was all so complicated!**

 **Truth be told, Sam was fed up with being caught in between two men, Drew Cain and his twin brother Jason Morgan. After her divorce from Jason, Drew wanted her to marry him immediately, but Sam was torn. Drew was just starting to regain his memories. In the process, he was remembering his life with Kim Nero and the moments they had shared together when they had created their son, Oscar.**

 **Sam still had feelings for Jason, but they were conflicting. How could she not have feelings for the man? They shared a son together, little Danny, but they had been apart for over five years. Sam longed to move on with her life, but Carly was always meddling in her affairs, trying to set her up with Jason, even though Sam had stated she wanted to be with Drew. When Sam and Jason had kissed on the Haunted Star on New Year's Eve, it had left her feeling even more conflicted. How could she have betrayed Drew, the father of her precious baby daughter Emily Scout? What kind of wife could she be to Drew when she felt all this turmoil?**

 **She was ready to escape from the torment of her life, but she didn't know how. She was in love with TWO men, but her love for Jason was in the past and sadly, she barely knew Drew, the man she had thought she had loved. Her heart was broken, because his memories were Jason's and not his own. Who was Drew Cain anyway? Was it possible for Sam and Drew to regain the joy they once shared once he had obtained his true memories? Would he even still love her once he knew who he was and everything he had shared with Kim?**

 **"What's with the tears?" she heard a voice ask as a man approached her quietly.**

 **She recognized that voice. "John McBain?" she said as she stared at him in surprise. "I haven't seen you since..."**

 **"Yeah, it's been a long time," he agreed.**

 **"Why are you back?" Sam asked him quietly, surprised to see the dark, handsome, blue-eyed man whom had delivered her baby boy.**

 **They had always had a connection - a bond so deep and so powerful, yet neither of them could quite understand how it had formed. It was as if they had always known each other - maybe from another time or another place. Whatever their connection was, Sam could feel it now, swirling like the water so near her feet. It was like a warm gust of air, brushing across her chilled cheek.**

 **"I came back for you."**

 **"Excuse me?" Sam said, looking at him in shock.**

 **"I've been reading the papers. I know what happened with your... husband."**

 **"Ohhh don't you mean... husbands?"**

 **He nodded. "Yeah, something like that. I read that Jason wasn't really Jason and he has a twin brother. All of that; it must be so hard for you."**

 **"Yeah, it's been ... life-changing."**

 **"I'm sorry, Sam. I wish I could help you."**

 **"Thank you, John. You've always been so kind to me. You saved me and my baby boy. I will never forget what you did."**

 **He smiled and his whole face lit up, especially his remarkably bright sapphire eyes. "I have missed you."**

 **"Have you? I thought you had a wife... and a kid, back in Llanview..."**

 **"I did," he said, as the light faded out of his eyes. "Natalie and I were together awhile... and it didn't - it didn't work out."**

 **"Why?" Sam asked, her voice soft with concern.**

 **"I cheated on her. Several times. I never could keep my hands off other women."**

 **Sam could only stare at him in shock. All the sudden she remembered that kiss they shared on the Fourth of July and the feel of his lips against hers. She was overcome with fire that had burned for him in her heart. She had never forgotten it. It had been here on these very docks that he had wrapped his arms around her and she had gotten lost in his passionate kiss.**

 **"John, I- I don't know what to say-."**

 **"You don't have to say anything, Sam. I just want you to know I am here... IF you need me."**

 **"I do need you," she said softly, her voice barely audible.**

 **"What do you need?" John asked as a soft breeze moved through her hair. He gently brushed a long dark strand of hair aside, his fingers a light caress against her cheek.**

 **"I don't know what to do... about Jason... or about Drew. I love them both, but..."**

 **"Your heart is confused?"**

 **"Yes," she said in agony as the tears filled her eyes anew. "It hurts so much. I don't want to hurt either of them. Why must I choose? No matter what I decide, one of them will be hurt. I don't want to hurt anyone- I love them BOTH."**

 **"I know it hurts, but think of it this way... You're so lucky. A lot of people never get to experience that kind of love, but you have - twice; that in itself is a miracle."**

 **"It doesn't feel like a miracle. Not now. I only want it to go away. I need an escape; out of Port Charles. I need to clear my head. I don't know what to do."**

 **"Okay, you can come with me. We'll go on a little adventure. Maybe I can help; take your mind off your troubles for just a little while."**

 **He held out his hand to her and without hesitation, Sam grabbed it. The minute she touched his fingers, a spark surged through her, travelling along her veins and making her feel alive and accelerated once again. She realized she hadn't felt this way in such a long time.**

 **"Did you feel that?" he asked with a grin, looking into her eyes.**

 **"I did."**

 **There were no words - just her hand in his as he lead her away. Where they were going, Sam didn't know, but John was here to help her. He was going to heal her broken heart.**

 **Several minutes later, they arrived at a warm, cozy cabin just outside of Port Charles. John had rented it for his stay. "Is this your place?" she asked.**

 **"For the time being," he replied. "Do you like it?"**

 **Sam nodded. There was a light dusting of snow on the ground, but they wouldn't be cold. John had a fire** blazing **inside. Sam could see the puffs of grey smoke rising from the chimney.**

 **"How long are you staying?" she asked after they had stepped out of the car and approached the front door of the cabin.**

 **"At long as it takes," he answered.**

 **"For what?"**

 **He gave her a mysterious smile as he unlocked the door to the cabin and he and Sam stepped inside. There was comfortable rug in front of the crackling embers. "This is so nice, John," Sam said with a smile. "Thank you for bringing me here. I really needed to get away."**

 **"Just make yourself at home. I'll go put another log on the fire. I wouldn't want you to get cold."**

 ***I could never be cold with you around,* Sam was thinking. He warmed her heart. His tender touch had become a soothing and healing balm upon all the painful wounds she had collected.**

 **After John had placed the wood upon the fire, he wrapped an arm around Sam. He bid her to sit down with him. They sat upon the thick, braided rug as he wrapped her up in his embrace. Feeling content, Sam rested her dark head upon his broad shoulder. Very lightly, John began to caress her back. His touch soothed away all of her tension. She was so relaxed, she might of fallen asleep in his arms, but she was wide awake when he whispered, "I wish I could kiss you again... like I did on the docks on the Fourth of July."**

 **"John, I..." Sam said, beginning to panic.**

 **"You know there is something there - something between us. This time, I don't want it to stop with just a kiss. I want to see where it takes us..."**

 **"But I... I have a husband," she protested.**

 **"Technically, you don't. You just divorced Jason and you aren't married to Drew."**

 **"But still..." she said softly. "It would FEEL like cheating."**

 **"I want to heal your heart. Deep inside, you know I can. Just let me."**

 **Staring into his eyes, Sam couldn't stop herself. Suddenly, they were kissing, hot and heavy. A million fiery tingles of passion sailed through the blood in her veins, melting away all of the ice she had been carrying ever since she had heard the news that had rocked her to her inner core.**

 **"Ohhh John," she murmured as she broke away from his luscious lips. "I want you so much..."**

 **"Then go with it, Sam. You won't be sorry. I promise."**

 **She believed him; hung on his every word. She let him pick her up in his strong embrace and carry her toward the bedroom. As he lay her down on the soft, fluffy bed, she wrapped herself around him, tugging him even closer. "I need you, John. I need you so much," Sam said in between sultry kisses.**

 **"Do you want me to make love to you?" John questioned, searching her eyes.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Sam couldn't deny John. When he asked if he could make love to her, she whispered "yes." She wrapped him up in her arms tightly, pulling him down to her in a passionate kiss. As their tongues collided, a fire began to burn between them, hotter than the one that was blazing in the hearth.

"Sam, ohhh Sam," he murmured in between delicious kisses. He tasted her neck with his lips and tongue. He tasted of her sweet delights as he unzipped her dress, sliding it off her shoulders. It fell away from her body, followed by her undergarments in which John eagerly tossed aside.

"You are so beautiful," he said as he gazed into her eyes. "I can't believe I am here with you… about to share this moment with you. I want you so much."

"I want you, too, John," she said breathlessly. "Please… make love to me… now."

He hurriedly removed his clothes, tossing them carelessly upon the floor near the bed. He slid into the bed with Sam, taking her close in his arms as the kisses resumed. He covered Sam with heated caresses, her nipples becoming aroused by his erotic touch.

As he claimed her body with his touch, she too caressed him. She wrapped her fingers around his thick erection, wanting him inside her so badly. As she tugged on his cock, he groaned. He couldn't wait any longer. He needed Sam ever so much. He aligned his body to Sam's and slid into her satiny center. "Ahhhh!" he groaned as he pushed every inch of his erection between the pouty lips of her femininity.

He began to rock back and forth with passion, slow and sensuous at first, but when Sam arched her pelvis, wanting more, his thrusts became deep and powerful. Sam wrapped her long legs around him so tightly, her body in tune with the rhythm of his fierce desire.

"I'm cumming!" they both called out in unison. He spilled everything he had inside her as her silken walls contracted around his stiff cock. After it was over, he tenderly kissed her, slowing withdrawing from her quivering heat.

"Sam-," he said, looking into her eyes, but what he saw in those gorgeous dark-brown depths made him pause. A look of guilt now shrouded her beautiful face. It caused the words John was about to say become torn to bits as their jagged pieces stung inside his throat. His heart was beating so fast, he feared it might explode within his chest. There were words he longed to say, but he knew that Sam was unready to hear them.

"I'm sorry, John," she said as her eyes welled up with tears.

"Don't be sorry. Please don't be sorry," he murmured, but she was reaching for her clothes and hurriedly putting them on.

"I- I can't. I'm sorry. I need to go back. Please."

"O-okay," John said with painful reluctance. He too was reaching for his clothing. He dressed himself slowly, although all he wanted to do was hold and cuddle Sam in the aftermath of passion.

"I need to see Drew. I need to… talk to him."

Her tears were rolling now, wetting her dark eyelashes as she attempted to wipe them away. John's heart was aching for her, but also for himself, because after their loving, Sam was insisting she could not stay; she _had_ to go.

"Alright, Sam," John said softly after they both were dressed and sitting upon the edge of the bed. "I will take you back. You can settle things with Drew. You can decide whether or not you're going to marry him or if you-."

"I'm going to marry Drew; I am," she said sorrowfully. "I never should have-."

Gently he pressed a finger tip against her sensuous pink lips. "Don't say it, Sam. Don't say the words we'll both regret. Just let me have this moment."

He took her hand and pressed it over the fast beating of his heart. "Whatever you decide, it won't change how I feel about you."

She looked away, because she didn't wish to discuss his feelings. She couldn't; not now. "I need to get back to Drew," she insisted. "And - and my kids. I need to get back to Scout and Danny."

"I'll take you back now then," stated John. "Let's go."

After he locked up the cabin, they entered his car and John started the engine. Sam couldn't look at him and although she couldn't help it, she was crying. The tears wouldn't stop as they overflowed and her vision blurred. John couldn't look at her either. He was battling himself so he would not beg her to stay. **Sam, I need you** , he wanted to plead with her, but he couldn't.

He dropped her off near the penthouse she shared with Drew. His throat ached as he tried to find the words- the words he needed to say goodbye. "Sam," he said. " _If_ you change your mind…... _if_ you need me, you know where I am."

She nodded, then reached out to lightly touch his hand. One again a fierce spark of electricity surged through her. As she pulled away, it was gone; leaving both of them bereft.

"Thank you,"

It was all that she said before she walked away.


End file.
